wavisddlegendfandomcom-20200215-history
Welsh Empire
The Welsh Empire is a major party that appears in: Darwick: Beyond Endaria, and Era of Nazis. An incredible power in the Wavis universe that reigns over everyone. Synopsis Era of Communism Chapter 2: Short Paths of Gulf The Emperor found the washed up body of Jackurai Sam, after his face had been cut off by Samsung. He brought him to the currently under construction Death Star of David, where he was rebuilt into a menacing man of machine. Darwick: Beyond Endaria Mission II: Saving Chris Mas The Welsh empire had kidnapped Chris Mas, so the Movurthucka Crew went off to save him, as per Santa Claus' request. They journeyed off into the outer reaches of space, to the Death Star of David, a giant warship capable of destroying whole planets. They boarded the spacecraft, where two soldiers entered the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Sam's Butthole Movurthucka. Everybody hid away from the menacing soldiers, before W.E.G.G, disguised in bin form, rolled into the room. As the soldiers investigated the trash can, W.E.G.G shocked them with his shocker nipples and the rest of the party killed them. Samjamel Blackson and 5T-3V3 took the soldier's uniforms and pretended to take the rest of the party to prison, but they were stopped by another guard who asked them for the code to let them through. 5T-3V3 tried to use detect thought, but to no avail, then W.E.G.G guessed "5318008" and it was correct. They were able to pass, but then they were all arrested anyway, because 5T-3V3 tried to use detect thought on the soldier. In the prison they met with a menacing man dressed in all black robes. He took of his helmet, revealing he was in fact Jackurai Sam. Sam then told them he would spare their lives if they told him about Santa Claus. The party held a democratic vote, where Samjamel Blackson shot and killed Epizon for not agreeing with him, so they rejected Jackurai Sam's offer. He left, giving the party fifteen minutes to free Chris Mas, who was in the cell adjacent to them. 5T-3V3 set off an alarm, when trying to get everyone's equipment, but was still successful. W.E.G.G lost a bit of time punching Chris Mas' cell door, but paid back by unlocking the door with his shocker nipples. Chris Mas was saved and they escaped, despite being pursued by Jackurai Sam. Era of Nazis Session 5: The Swords of the King After the Swords of the King defeated Bladmir Blutin, Darwick Wavis suddenly died by being reverted back to a foetus. John Lenin, shocked by this unruly revelation, talked into a walkie-talkie saying, "do it" in an Emperor Palpatine voice. The Death Star of David appeared in the sky and shot down a massive blast from space, destroying all of Galataric, including the party themselves. Known Members * The Emperor '''Founder / Leader * [[Jackurai Sam|'''Jackurai Sam]]' 'Leader * [[John Lenin|'John Lenin']] Category:The Wavis D&D Legend Trivia * Originally conceived as the Jewish Empire, but was changed since it was "less funny and more anti-semitic." Category:Darwick: Beyond Endaria Category:Parties Category:Era of Nazis Category:Villains